The Breakthrough
by LoveToRead15
Summary: Ichimaru Gin's journey was suppose to have ended when he had been struck down he was to have died not be reborn into a stuck up clan who had nothing better to do than enslave their family members. He would have preferred death over being in a child's body . . . just wait until he turned seven he'd show them exactly what happen to people when they tried to control Ichimaru Gin . . .
1. Chapter 1

**The Breakthrough by LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**Warnings: **_**Reincarnation/ Mild Language/ Non Canon.**_

**Summary: **_**Ichimaru Gin's journey was suppose to have ended when he had been struck down he was to have died not be reborn into a stuck up clan who had nothing better to do than enslave their family members. He would have preferred death over being in a child's body . . . just wait until he turned seven he'd show them exactly what happen to people when they tried to control Ichimaru Gin . . . just after he takes his afternoon nap that is.**_

**First Chapter: The Origins**

"_**I always wanted to be somebody, but now I realize I should have been more specific." - **_**Lily Tomlin**

**Hyuga Compound, Konohagakure, July 3.**

The Hyuga Clan was one of the most powerful and prestigious clan in Konoha they often produced ninja of great skill and were very active in the political side of things. Many civilians and ninja alike described the Hyuga as arrogant, vain, and apathetic who often thought of themselves as the best thing to grace the earth since the six path sage himself. Members of the Hyuga clan liked to think of themselves as calm people who handled problems swiftly and efficiently without any fuss or error, ready for anything.

Which was why the current head of the branch house: Hyuga Hizashi was sitting outside his master bedroom after having witnessed his beloved wife Emiko descend to madness, that was the only explanation he could come up with after all she had broken his _hand_ while threatening to _castrate _him!

The medic on the other hand (no pun intended) had said it was a natural reaction, she even went as far to say that Emiko taken this well, he had a suspicious thought that Yuri sensei had found it entertaining, it might have had something to do with the medic saying " I was looking forward to this since I was called in, it made the waiting worthwhile."

The "this" was the birth of the twins, his wife had been in labor for 2 days with no sign of actually giving birth, for a while the medic nin had worried that she would have had to do a c section instead of a natural birth but that was in the past.

Hyuga Emiko had been a darling through it the process, she had not complained at all, and spend her time trying to decide on a name for her son. When she had finally dilated enough to birth her son her husband had been besides her giving her 'emotional' support that lasted until she began threatening to castrate him in different ways for doing this to her she then began to describe how she planned to carry it out, that had made him a little bit green in the face.

"Congratulations its a boy!" Yuri sensei had said, the child in her hands began to cry when she handed him to an attendant, "Is something wrong Emiko-san?" the medic had asked when she noticed the new mother wince.

"Yes, it still hurts, i still feel the pressure Yuri-sensei." explained Emiko in a no nonsense tone.

"Let me take another look Emiko-san." after a nod of consent the medic began to investigate, said medic had paused for a moment and look up at the parents "It looks like we are going to repeat the process Emiko-san, as you still have another child in your womb. Congratulations they are twins"

Suffice to say that during the birth of his second son was around the time his wife had broken his hand. At least he hadn't fainted right? Sure, he went through a moment's panic and had momentarily closed his eyes when he had left his wife's side after she had broken his hand (Who he would be weary off from now on) to stand behind Yuri sensei . . . that had been a mistake . . . _there had been so much blood._

The new parents had decided to name their children Neji who had been first and Eiji who had been born second, both children had dark brown hair and the eyes of their clan. They had pale skin and delicate bone structure. Once the mess had been cleaned and replaced the parents had decided to rest and spend the day with their children trying to accommodate themselves to the change. The next day would be reserved for visitors who wished to congratulate them on the birth of twin boys.

**Hyuga Compound, Konoha, July 5.**

No one had ever said that being a parent was exhausting and messy . . . very messy.

The twins first day had gone by with them sleeping the day away without any major fuss, they simply woke when they needed something or needed to be cleaned. It was when night came that the new parents had discovered the drawbacks to having twins . . . when one awoke he cried which prompted the other to cry as well once both were sleeping again the process would repeat again half an hour later.

Neji tended to be the one to fuss the most but Eiji was unnaturally silent both parents worried but said nothing hoping that nothing was wrong with the child.

Today was an important day for the twins, they were to be introduced to the head of the Hyuga clan, and uncle Hyuga Hiashi. Emiko was making sure everything was perfect for the visit from making sure the twins were well dressed to making sure there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere in sight. Neji was shifting in the crib with his little fist at the side while his brother Eiji had a pacifier in his mouth sleeping on his stomach with his head tilted to the side every now and then shifting. They made an adorable sight, Emiko had taken at least fifteen pictures, Hizashi had smiled a pure content smile.

There was a knock at the door signaling the arrival of their much awaited guest a few moments later Hiashi could be found with his wife and an Elder of the council sitting in the living room making small talk with Hizashi while Emiko went into the kitchen to bring in some tea and snacks, both parties said nothing about the twins until Emiko had come back into the room.

"Congratulations on the birth of your son's Hizashi. Hiashi could learn from you, it is inexcusable that he married first and has of yet to give the clan an heir." said the elder

"Thank you, Father." said Hizashi while bowing the elder his wife doing the same.

"Congratulations on the birth of twin boy's Hizashi. I am sure that twins were unexpected but all the same i'm sure you are most pleased." murmured the clan head while drinking tea.

The branch family members thanked them for their kindness and proceeded to ask them if they wished to see the twins. If the head of the clans wife murmured her acceptance a little too quickly and eagerly no one mentioned it. Once the children were brought to the living room they were deposited in the waiting hands of their parent, neither of them had awaken. It was Hizashi who introduced his the children to the guest.

"The oldest is Neji, and the youngest is Eiji, both are always sleeping and fuss very little." he said while gesturing to Neji who he was holding and the to Eiji who Emiko had in her arms.

"Their very precious." the wife's head whispered a wistful look in her eyes. "May we hold them Hizashi?"

Emiko had tense at the request and looked like she wanted nothing more than to say no but one look from Hizashi kept her quiet with a hesitant nod he gently placed Neji in her arms Emiko followed her husbands steps and did the same with Eiji but this time with a stiff Hiashi.

Eiji had chosen that moment to wake up from his slumber, the little baby made little mewling noises, and began to move in Hiashi's arms, said man looked like he was having a heart attack every time Eiji moved, it would have been funny except that Emiko worried that Hiashi might drop him. Meanwhile Hiashi's wife's attention was solely on Neji who gave a yawn, she smiled and made little cooing noises at him, and for a moment she could imagine that Neji was hers and Hiashi's son the one she miscarried. It was an unspoken secret that she had miscarried three children and ever since her last miscarry she had been unable to get pregnant, there was speculation she may be barren but no one said anything out loud. It was her husband's sudden yelp that brought her attention to where he was standing.

Apparently baby Eiji had tugged on Hiashi's hair and then put a strand in his mouth after having observed it for a couple of minutes. Both parents looked horrified at what their child had done and Hiashi wasn't looking any better. It brought a smile to her lips because she knew how vain her husband was about his hair and to have saliva on it must be beyond horrifying for him.

"Eiji don't do that! Its not nice or sanitary, I am so sorry Hiashi-sama for what my son did . . . and the comment I am sure your hair _is_ very well cared for and clean." Emiko said, after seeing the offended look on Hiashi when she said it was unsanitary.

Hiashi wasted no time in handing back the small bundle that was Eiji who had given a small yawn and gone back to sleep. Neji was also handed back a few minutes later from a very reluctant clan head wife and both guest left after that. Hizashi escorted them out and Emiko went to place the twins back in the crib. Both husband and wife stared at one another for a moment before Hizashi smirked and said "Did you _see_ my brothers face?"

"_Priceless_" said his wife after she stopped giggling.

**Hyuga Clan Compound, Konoha, August 20 (At night).**

When Ichimaru Gin had woken up from wherever he had been, he noticed many things but what truly stood out to him had been his _very_ small, _dependent_ body, which he was sure did not belong to him at all, and when he had been proven wrong he threw a tantrum that would have made Aizen proud.

Second was that there were people who were holding him every time he was awake which was strange and these people kept making 'funny' faces at him, they weren't funny, and they made them look like idiots. Especially the face, the dark haired man named Hizashi, made every time he was cooing at him. Anyway he found out his name was Hyuga Eiji, he had a twin, was born into a clan who had very special eyes, and had two parents who adored him (Which was a strange experience).

Third . . . well there wasn't a third yet but he was sure there was going to be one especially with the amount of weapons his parents sometimes carried or how his mother was scarily skilled with a knife when cooking. With this in mind he remained silent, trying to break out of whatever illusion Aizen had cast on him, a week had gone by when he admitted bitter defeat, this place was too detailed to be an illusion even if it was Aizen who created it.

When he had been in the academy he had heard many discussions on theories of dimensions or parallel worlds (He had laughed then) and in hindsight he should have realize that it was possible after all the shinigami had the spirit world and the hollows had hueco mundo why wouldn't it be possible for another dimension exist?

Gin did many things but he didn't lie to himself, he was a realist . . . kind off the whole Aizen fiasco might have been perhaps a _tad_ been on the impossible side but he had almost killed the man if it wasn't for that blasted _thing _that had evolved Aizen to something else entirely . . . If he wanted to know where he was he had to observe other people, there attire, the way they moved, their speech patterns, facial features, and the gossip that was spread around.

Unfortunately his current body needed a lot of rest and because of this it was rare that he could hear much news of anything, that and parents were not likely to talk about important matters in front of matters even if said child was unlikely to understand them.

Gin or as he was called now Eiji knew he was too quiet for a child but he couldn't help it the only reason he hadn't freaked out about a reincarnation? rebirth? Whatever the shinigami called it was because he had been in this situation before granted he hadn't had a newborns body but he had woken up in Seireitei without any memories of himself, in an unknown location, and hungry as well as cold. The only thing he had known was that his name had been Gin if you placed his current situation with his old one you would find that it wasn't much of a difference the only exception was that he remembered the life he had led. Eiji as he was now to call himself was a noble he was sure of that, he had a family that cared for him, and he would probably never know what it was to be hungry much less cold. Eiji was truly fortunate. Still he found it ironic that in this life would lead a grand life, when in his last one he had been nothing more than a street rat, but he was sure he could put into practice some of the skill he had learned and reap the benefits of said skill. For now he had decide he would rest until his body was rested enough to do information gathering without falling asleep and perhaps try to forget his mother breastfeeding him and changing his diapers . . . some things were best forgotten.

**Authors Note: **

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry for any mistakes made . . .**


	2. Something Wicked

**The Breakthrough by LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**_

**Warnings: **_**Reincarnation/ Mild Language/ Non Canon.**_

**Summary: **_**Ichimaru Gin's journey was suppose to have ended when he had been struck down he was to have died not be reborn into a stuck up clan who had nothing better to do than enslave their family members. He would have preferred death over being in a child's body . . . just wait until he turned seven he'd show them exactly what happen to people when they tried to control Ichimaru Gin . . . just after he takes his afternoon nap that is.**_

_**Thank you very much for reading/ reviewing/ following/ favoriting me! Livelikeme123, Agrond, Furudere, Withdrawnmadness000, 4701rose, Kuma-Fury19, and both guest.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chapter: Something Wicked<strong>

"_**Every society gets the kind of criminal it deserves. What is equally true is that every community gets the kind of law enforcement it insists on." - Robert Kennedy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Clan Compound, Konoha, September 3.<strong>

During the first month of their birth the twins had been observed by the members of the clan, it wasn't necessarily bad but it did not bode well for Eiji who knew nothing on being baby-fied.

Sometimes when Eiji was in a particular sour mood, he imagined himself strangling the living (or dead?) daylights out of the Spirit King. It always managed to bring a smile unto his chibi face.

It took him a month to figure out that he was born into a ninja family. He honestly didn't know what to think about that, on one hand he knew that he would make a great ninja, on the other hand these people had trained ninja that may be able to point out that he wasnt exactly who claimed to be.

Nothing was ever easy was it?

At least he had Neji. His 'brother' was going to be the perfect minion he'd make sure of it! After all they were family who enslaved other family members in his opinion there wasn't anything wrong with what he was planing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Clan Compound, Konoha, September 10.<strong>

It had been a peaceful day for the twins nothing special had been planned and they had spent some time with their parents who were reading them a book on chakra control. Eiji had listened to it in fascination while Neji drifted to sleep. It was during this time that a man wearing a mask appeared at the window and proceeded to hand out a scroll to his father. His father simply stood up read whatever message was written in the scroll , placed a kiss at the twins foreheads, and turned toward Emiko to have a whispered discussion.

"An important mission from the Hokage Emiko-"

"You are supposed to be on leave for another week Hizashi! Find someone else to replace-" said Emiko still keeping her voice down.

"I won't do that Emiko! I am a shinobi of the leaf, just because it pleases you to forget that is none of concern-" argued Hizashi in a heated town of voice.

_Wrong thing to say,_ thought Eiji, I once fell in that particular trap . . . How he missed Ran-chan.

"_None of my concern_?!" screeched Emiko, she looked like someone had slapped her, "Alright Hizashi, I get it, being a shinobi comes first, and I hope you remember that when you're sleeping in the couch. Get out." She ordered. The woman meant business.

"Emiko! Listen to-" Hizashi exclaimed, only to get pushed out the front door by his extremely beautiful and pissed off wife, "I thought the mood swings were suppose to end when the pregnancy was over." the Hyuga branch head muttered to himself.

"I heard that." his wife said from the other side of the door. Hizashi cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Clan Compound, Konoha, September 12.<strong>

Hyuga Eiji had been enlighten, and by that he meant he found a way to carefully maneuver around angry woman, it took a while but he had found the secret to getting away from their (woman) angry ways.

It was so simple, that it was sad he hadn't figured it out sooner, so much for being a genius.

The trick was to be cute (he had yet to figure out that this wouldn't last forever). Like yesterday his mother had been a _tad_ bit angry, she hadn't meant to break the reinforced marble counter, or the dinner plates or the windows, those things just happened, it definitely had nothing to do with her being angry. Anyway, so when he had witnessed the spontaneous breakage of the refrigerator, and had seen his mother heading his way, he was a little cautious about having the woman 3 feet from him, so he did what any _adorable_ baby would do in his situation, he pushed Neji towards her ( Eiji would always remember his brothers noble sacrifice). It was then that he witness the little bastard tilt his head to the side, place his right hand thumb on his mouth, and hold his teddy bear with his left hand, little Neji proceed to blink slowly, and as if planned some sunlight made its way directly toward Neji, lighting the childs features and forming a halo on his hair. It was adorable, their mother practically melted at the sight, and kept squealing at the cuteness of it all.

However, the moment was ruined when little Eiji let his plushie fly toward freedom (toward neji's head). Neji gave him a baby glare and his mother was about to say reprimand him when their was a knock at their door. Emiko settled with putting him in a playpen while she held neji and made her way to the door. She came back in the living room with wife of the clan head, something that made Eiji uncomfortable, the woman felt desperate. Once both women were seated they made small talk.

"How are you doing Emiko-san?" the woman asked his mother.

"I'm well, thank you for asking." his mother replied with a smile.

"And the children? Its been a while since I last saw them, they have grown so much since then." the Lady Hyuga said, her eyes never straying far from both babies.

_You saw us last month_, thought an irritated Eiji, _It wasn't that long ago!_

"They are doing well, little Neji is well behaved while Eiji is quite the mischievous baby." said Emiko with a laugh.

"May I hold one of them, Emiko?" the Lady Hyuga asked politely.

_Mom don't you dare let her pick me up! She is becoming unstable, I should know I worked for one before_, babbled Eiji, _Make her go away_.

"Of course, I think you have yet to hold Eiji, right?" Emiko said with a strained smile.

_You couldnt just hand her Neji?!_, thought an irritated Eiji, while the Lady Hyuga picked him up, the woman smiled at him and kept praising Emiko on his cuteness, he would have bitten her but he had no teeth, he would have scratched her but she was holding his arms down,he would have cried but he didn't do crying. He had already tolerated a psychopath another wasn't much of a hassle, he decided, while preparing to take a nap. Hopefully she would be gone when he woke up and at home (the branch head house).

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Clan Compound, Konoha, October 26.<strong>

It was official. the Hyuga lady was stalking them.

She kept showing up wherever they (Neji and him) went, and came to their house daily. His mother was uneasy at the constant 'visits' the lady kept showing up for and its like she could stop the woman from coming anyway. His father had yet to come back which made his mother worry more, and the clan elders had come over last week to 'visit' them (inspect).

September had been awful, the constant inspections, the stalking (by many members of the family), and his overly sensitive mother. There were no words to be uttered at such a situation.

When October came, Eiji had hoped it be a little more normal, and to an extent it did.

Unfortunately, his father wasn't back, so his mother was a little more tense than usual. On the bright side the Hyuga Lady was forced to stop visiting so often, he was pretty sure that the elders had something to so with that.

His mother had gone back to work, not full time, so she had hired a genin team to take care of them, it had been an interesting meeting (once his mother was gone).

No matter what the genin team said, Eiji was innocent, he would not stand at the injustice of being blamed for something that wasn't his fault (he couldn't even roll over), and even if it was their was no evidence it was him, nor was there any way they could call themselves shinobi if they couldn't put out the fire that had consumed half the kitchen. His mother had not been happy, but she would forever remember to leave edible food on the refrigerator, instead of having those incompetent shinobi in training make them food. On a completely unrelated note, he was now aware that fire looked especially pretty when you had a special relationship (like the one who started the fire)(no one ever said you needed to be able to move in order to make a fire), it brought him joy to witness it spread (Neji looked fascinated with the growing fire as well), and some warmth.

On the second week of October, Eiji discovered the sheer pain of teething, if he had to suffer Eiji would make sure everyone else did as well. So he did the only thing he could do, he screamed (During a wedding ceremony), cried (Every single night until it was over, his brother usually joined in the midnight crying, his mother hadn't had a proper sleep), didn't eat (his mother was very worried about this), and threw a tantrum that made every misbehaving child proud (he did this during a visit from the Hokage). Emiko, his mother, was close to murder.

During the third week of October, Neji began teething, Emiko could not catch a break, it was basically a repeat of the week before, it drove their mother crazy. She hired chunin to babysit them (she didn't trust genin to take care of the twins based on previous experience). While the chunin was trying to pacify his brother, Eiji made a sound of distress, and rolled over just when the chunin came in with his brother in his arms, the toy he had gone the extra mile for was safely on his hand.. He wanted to set it on fire, it would make it all pretty . . . he silently admitted he had a problem, but he was working on it.

Which was what brought them to October 26, the twins mother's birthday, it was going to be special (especially boring), the council had decided that they would use Emiko's birthday as a gathering of all clans, so naturally everyone important or influential was invited.

The clan had made sure everything was perfect, they received their guest at the door and were guided to the room where the party was to take place, every guest had a table, and all were encouraged to mingle with other guest. They talked about everything from politics to trading, the Hokage had arrived mid party and everyone clamored around him, if you asked Eiji to describe the man he would say he was . . . bright. Namikaze Minato wasn't completely naive but he was good man, he reminded Eiji of Shiba Kaien. Hopefully this man had more luck than the former lieutenant, somehow he didn't think so. Emiko looked beautiful in her cream colored, floral designed kimono, her hair was done up and two strands of hair were down on either side of her face. Sadly, she wore a neutral expression on her face, she spoke politely to the guest, and every once in a while she would glance to where the twins were situated. The hokage politely congratulated her on her birthday and she thanked him, other clans also made their congratulations known to her, and then they left to talk to other people. By the time the twins mother made her way toward them they were drifting to sleep, they had been forced awake by the servant, in order to dress them up in something suitable for the party. After announcing that it was time for dinner, the cake was cut, the presents were open (that was an awkward event, as other clans were competing on who gave the better present), and the Hyuga clan had gotten whatever they wanted (They wouldn't just throw a party for a _branch family member_ from the goodness of their _heart_). Emiko was just relieved it was over, the twins made noises of agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital Clinic Hyuga Clan Compound, Konoha, November 4.**

Hyuga Hiazashi had arrived the day before, sadly, he hadn't arrived in the best of conditions, he was suffering from blood loss and extreme chakra exhaustion. He would be dead if it hadn't been for the medic nin that was assigned to their team.

The Hyuga branch family had been notified at three am, Eiji had been displeased to be woken from his slumber, and Neji had wailed at their mothers ear, Emiko had been running around the house doing a very impressive impression of a headless chicken. But they eventually arrived at the hospital, dressed properly, and went to check up on Hizashi. The head of the Hyuga clan had offered to take care of the children, but Emiko had declined their gracious offer. Hizashi was conscience when his wife came inside the room, looking pale and worried, the children were with her too. She gave him a weak smile, "How are you?"

"The doctor said I should make a quick recovery, if I don't use chakra for a couple of days, I'm very sorry I missed your birthday Emiko." Hizashi said softly.

"Im just glad you're home." Emiko said with a watery smile.

"Why didnt you have someone take care of the twins? I'm sure my brother would have offered." Hizashi asked puzzled as to why his wife would bring the children to the hospital.

_How do I tell him that his brother wife scares me?! Especially, the way she looks at the children_, thought Emiko before looking at her husband in the eyes, "I didn't want to leave the twins there, I feel more comfortable having them with me."

"Alright, Emiko." he said tiredly.

"Sleep dear, I'm sure you need to recuperate your strength."

"Of course, Emiko. I'm sorry about what I said the day the mission arrived."

"Its fine, I shouldn't have argued with you, I knew better. Sleep Hizashi."

When Hizashi finally closed his eyes, Emiko left his room, and made her way out the building toward her home. Many shinobi stopped and stared at her children, some even going as far as to come near her in order to gaze at the babies, children were special to shinobi, as it was rare they got to witness something so innocent. By the time she arrived at the entrance of her clan compound Emiko found her sister in law waiting for her to arrive. The woman frowned at her and glanced at the twins before saying "Emiko-san. I don't thinks it's wise that you brought the twins with you to the hospital. Who knows what they could catch in there."

Yeah? And I don't think you should be near the twins . . . and for goodness sake, Its a hospital!, thought Emiko incredulously. "They were restless, and their father enjoyed their company."

"Still, I insist that I be allowed to take care of them, this afternoon." the Lady Hyuga argued

"This afternoon?" Emiko echoed.

"Where you not planning to _see_ your _husband_." said the wife of the clan head coldly.

Emiko was speechless, she had always known something was up with the 'visits', but she would admit that she had been purposely ignoring the warning signs.

The Hyuga guard at the entrance of the compound glanced at the Lady Hyuga incredulously, the woman was practically ordering Emiko to hand over her children to her, the clan had known that the woman had been a regular visitor of Emiko, and they found it strange that most of the overhead conversation were always about the twins, it was true that clans ead wife had been acting strange as well but lately she had acted normal.

"That wont be necessary, my cousin was gracious enough to offer her services, and I found it a perfect opportunity as she has only seen the twins once." Emiko murmured, adding the last part in order to not offend her.

"Of course." the woman said angrily. "I'll take my leave then."

As the woman turned around and walked away from them, Emiko turned to the guard and asked "What just happened?"

"Nothing good." the guard replied.

"Lets pray that she conceives soon or so kami-sama help me . . ."

Once Emiko got home, she noticed that Eiji was wide awake, she held the twins close in order to reassure herself. She sighted, stood up, and went to make something edible for the children to eat, once they had done that she cleaned up the children and herself. The minute she was done with that she went towards her cousins house, her cousin opened the door with a surprised expression passing by her features before welcoming her inside, once she agreed to watch the twins Emiko made her way to the hospital.

The doctor in charge of her husband was willing to discharge him and allow him to rest at home, probably knowing that if he didn't Hizashi would be gone by the time the nurses went to check on him (many ninja's were infamous for leaving the hospital), all she had to do was sign the consent forms and follow the instructions given to her. Hizashi had been pleased to hear he was allowed to go home, Emiko made sure to tell him that they were passing by her cousin's place to pick up the twins, the man had been excited to see them again as he had only seen them briefly while at the hospital. When her cousin opened the door, she smiled apologetically to her, Emiko frowned at her questioningly while following her to the living room. That is when she received a surprise, her husband was equally surprised to see . . . his sister in law sitting in the living room playing with the twins. Emiko almost screamed, she needed to talk to her husband once they got home, this was getting to be too much for her.

"Lady Hyuga. What a surprise to see you." Hizashi said, all the while glancing worriedly at his wife who had suddenly gotten really pale.

"Oh, Hizashi! A pleasure to see that you're alright. Hiashi was very worried you see." the woman said to him, all smiles.

"I see." he said.

"Well its getting late, I must head home, Rin-san its been a pleasure. Do get well Hizashi, Emiko I'll be seeing you, and by the way the twins were a delight." she said while getting up from her seat, looking at all of them as she addressed them with a smile, before leaving.

"Of course" Hizashi said, his wife echoing him quietly.

The walk to their home was filled with an uneasy silence, his wife kept glancing around suspiciously, and Eiji squirmed on Hizashi's arm. The minute the branch family was in the comfort of their home, Emiko turned toward him, face pale, and shoulders shaking, she said "We need to talk."

Hizashi was quiet for moment before he nodded at her. She smiled ruefully at him before saying "I'll put the twins to bed then. I will see you at the office room."

Once the two boys were placed in bed, she hurried made her way toward the office room, trying to find the right words to tell her husband about their sister in law, without making him think she was paranoid.

"What did you want to talk about Emiko?" Hizashi asked in concern.

"I wanted to talk about the Lady Hyuga." Emiko said.

"About?" her husband asked skeptically.

"Please, hear me out! I'm aware of how I sound, but lately everywhere I turn she's there, she visits nonstop, and always want to hold one of the twins, she even stayed over for two day."

"She's trying to be helpful Emiko." he said calmly."Perhaps you need rest . . ."

"Hizashi, she went our house without asking for permission in the middle of the night! I found her in the morning of that day in the twins room!" she exclaimed sounding terrified.

Even Hizashi had to admit that his brothers wife behavior was disturbing, but at the same time he thought Emiko was blowing the whole thing out of proportion, the woman was just lonely he thought.

"I'll admit that's not something I would like waking up to, but dear have you considered that she may be lonely?" Hizashi asked cautiously.

Emiko remained silent, looking at him in disbelief, before straightening herself out and giving him a strained smile.

"Perhaps, I'll start making you some dinner Hizashi, why don't you go and rest?"

Hizashi had a feeling he should have said something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Clan Compound, Konoha, November 13.<strong>

It had been a week and two days since Hizashi stay at the hospital, and throughout this time Hizashi had realized that his wife- Emiko was right to have been worried, at first he had thought that she had been exaggerated but as he prepared to take care of the twins the first day, something he had been looking forward to doing Hina (his sister in law) appeared.

He would admit that it surprised him greatly to see her but he shrugged it off, he invited for team and both discussed the twins in general. Emiko had not been pleased to see Hina at their home but kept silent. Strangely enough it was Eiji who cried every time Hina held him for a long periods of time.

However, Hina kept coming day after day with flimsy excuses as to why was there, and the branch family house were talking about the clans head wife fixation with the twins, he didn't do anything about the gossip thinking she'll leave eventually, it was until the main house family began to talk that made him realize just how long this had been going on. Even he couldn't ignore that. Hizashi decided he would address the issue with his brother later in the week.

That had been the plan until the incident the earlier this morning.

Hizashi had been sleeping at home, when he felt someones chakra enter his home, the only reason he hadn't immediately confronted the intruder was because the chakra felt familiar, naively thinking it was his wife he slept for another five minutes. Thinking it strange that Emiko had not come into their room he opened his eyes, it was then that he realized that whoever was in his home could not be his wife because she had taken a B-rank mission out of the village the day before, and was schedule to return next week. So who the hell was in the twins room?!

Hizashi bolted out the room when he realized that he carelessly let someone unknown yet familiar was in his twins room without consent from either parent. He came to a stop at their room, to realize they weren't there anymore, he activated his byakugan in order to find the twins chakra, once he had a locked on them he followed, he stood at the entrance of the kitchen ready to strike, that's when he had a clear view of the 'intruder' . . . it was Hina, his sister in law.

She was currently holding Eiji in her arms while making 'funny' faces at Neji, as Hizashi looked around the kitchen he saw two milk bottles in the counter, as well as some toys from the twins room, the woman kept cooing at Eiji who stared at her, face blank.

"Hina-sama, what are you doing here?" Hizashi said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Hizashi-san, I came to see the children and thought I feed them, goodness knows that Neji was hungry. Is something wrong?" she asked, not even sparing him a glance.

"Something wrong!" Hizashi echoed incredulously, he was absolutely furious. "I don't recall ever agreeing to these visits Hina-sama. I appreciate that you care for the twins but there are times when I wish to spend time with them. Alone."

"Don't be silly Hizashi, the twins enjoy it when I pay them a visit, and this way you can heal faster without having the twins in your way, if I remember correctly you enjoyed your training sessions? I can look after them while you train."

"Hina-sama as much as I appreciate what you've been doing, I would like to spend time with the twins alone. If you would please come at another time? It would be greatly appreciated."

"If that's your wish." Hina said sarcastically. She straightened up from her position and handed Eiji to him, Neji had been sitting in his high chair throughout the entire conversation. Hina waved goodbye to the twins and left through the front door.

Hizashi needed to talk to his brother, Immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Clan Compound, Konoha, November 16.<strong>

Hina had been having breakfast with her husband that morning, something that was increasingly rare these days, when Hiashi cleared his throat in order to get her attention.

"Yes, husband?"

"I wanted to discuss your visits to the branch house Hina. The elders aren't happy with _us_, _we_ have no heir to take over as head of the clan, and _your_ constant visits into my brothers home have sparked uneasy talks." Hiashi said pathetically.

"Husband, What I do with my time is for my personal enjoyment, If I wish to visit your brothers home than I shall continue to do so." Hina said icily. If there was one thing Hina knew, it was that her husband was easily swayed by the council of elder, what he had said earlier in the conversation was nothing more than a repeat of what the elders had told him.

"Its not only the wish of the council Hina, Emiko has stated that she wishes you do not appear anywhere near the twins for some time, she finds it difficult to care for the twins when you are around." Hiashi said.

_That bitch_, Hina though, _If she could take care of the twins properly than maybe . . ._

"Emiko exaggerates, husband."

"My brother has only been home a week, wife, and he too wishes that you spend your time elsewhere."

"I have been helping care for the twins while he recovers."

"Its not necessary anymore. Hina." Hiashi said, wiping his lips clean. " It would do you well to spend time here and actually take care of your duties instead of ignoring them."

"As you wish, my husband." Hina said quietly.

"That is all, Hina, I will see you later at dinner." said Hiashi while standing up, giving her a meaningful look, and left the dining room.

Once Hina was assured that Hiashi was gone, she beckon a servant to her, one that had been in her family. "I need you to give a message to Danzo . . ."

_Poor dear Emiko you shall be missed_, Hina though viciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Clan Compound, Konoha, November 18.<strong>

Eiji had been displeased at the beginning of November the woman kept coming into their home all the time now. He had been startle to have sense her coming into the room a few days back but didn't make a sound after all his mother was nearby.

When his father had arrived he had thought it would get better, it didn't, the man couldn't read between the lines or when it was told to him directly. The second time he sensed Hina coming into their room he uttered a small noise, it grabbed her attention, she headed toward his direction and made those idiotic faces probably thinking they were amusing him, but he didn't care he just figured if the lady was here and was willing to feed him and entertain him then he wouldn't complain. Apparently his father finally noticed their 'uninvited guest"

After that episode was over his father had been paranoid, not once were either himself or Eiji left unattended by someone who his father trusted. Still he couldn't shake of the feeling that something was going to happen soon, and it would be unpleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>Exact Location Unknown, Fire Countries Borders, November 20.<strong>

The mission had been a success. The team had gotten in and done their mission without a hitch they got out just as easily. In fact the team was heading home earlier than planned, they set out at a fast pace wanting to be in Konoha as fast as possible. Once they reached Fire countries borders they had lowered their guard and they were now paying for it. They had been ambushed by twelve skilled ninja, they wore a white face mask, and an all black uniform. Both sides had stared at one another for a couple of minute before the the white masked ninja's attacked them, they split into a team of four and began to attack at all sides. Emiko didn't know what to do, this was only supposed to be a b-ranked mission . . . she had little hope they would make it back home but she wouldn't go down without a fight, after all her husband and children were waiting for her.

The ninja before her made to strike at her jugular, she side stepped the attack and grabbed ahold of his arm before she used it to swing herself up in the air as the other three ninja made to attack her, she broke the unknown ninjas arm but the ninja didn't let out any noise of distress. Just as she began to descend, she made used a fire jutsu hoping they wouldn't be able to dodge, it hadn't worked they had used a substitution jutsu in order to escape. As she looked around her in order to find where they were hiding she heard a cry of pain on the other side of the field, she turned to where the sound had come from only to witness her companion be stabbed in the heart and be decapitated by another ninja. This proved to be a distraction as the ninja she had been fighting made their presence known at the last minute. One ninja came from under the ground and pulled her with him, while another white masked ninja injected some kind of paralyzing drugs that acted immediately, and the other was aiming his kunai at her. Emiko closed her eyes and hope her third teammate made it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**So prized readers, I read the reviews and was elated and surprised with the responses. I truly hope that this fanfic is up to your expectations and hope I don't mess it up. So here is the thing, I'm up for suggestions, this doesn't mean that i'll write everything you guys send me, but i'll consider it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**To Furudere****: I will make the story revolve around the Hyuga for some time, I'm unsure as of yet if Gin/Eiji will stay in the clan, its like you said he doesn't have a rangiku to make him move anymore.**

**Anyway so here are some things I would like feedback with: **

**1) Should I make Gin/Eiji rise through the shinobi ranks at a quick pace? I mean he was a genius in his first life and I don't think he'd be happy with being confined inside the Hyuga compound longer than necessary.**

**2) I think Hinata should be born because the clan council could just as easily make Hiashi remarry by either claiming that his wife is committing adultery (which is highly unlike, Hiashi would not like to be the poor bastard that has his wife cheat on him, and have it become public knowledge) or have a deadly accident happen to his wife (more likely).**

**3) Should Gin/Eiji meet Itachi would they be best friends or the classic mortal enemies? cause I mean Gin/Eiji strikes me as the type whose mentality is 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'.**

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
